


The Beginning

by JeaWrites



Series: Derby AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, First Meetings, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Roller Derby, Roommates, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: (A Roller Derby AU!)The team starts to form, slowly but surely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough start with a lot of skips, and it'll probably be mostly different shorts that are part of this- but they all might follow a story.

Anthony could remember his years of playing derby clear as day. He could remember the fun he had, the friends he made, and the genuine experience of being part of a team that helped him become who he was now. He wanted nothing more than to help others find that experience, especially his friends now.

But, Tyler was  _ difficult _ to convince. 

He turned around, letting his mouth run as he worked.

“I’m telling you Tyler, it’s a great idea! Think about it- you’ll get to hit people and roller skate! It’s, like, two of your favorite things!” he encouraged while grabbing a pair of skates from the shelf. “Plus- then you have a reason to own a pair of your own skates,” he added as he examined the pair and then put them in front of the tall male on the other side of the counter.

Tyler rolled his eyes a bit and grabbed the pair, putting down two dollars on the counter and shrugging. “I don’t think It’s as good as it sounds,” he responded, “Plus ain’t it a girl’s sport?” Anthony shook his head. “Hell no! It's anybody sport! I played it,” he stated proudly. “Even more reason to believe its a girls sport-” he laughed as he got a gentle smack to the arm. “Come on, please? Just come watch a bout, just one. I promise you’ll change your mind.” 

The silence from the other told Anthony he was considering it, which made him happy. He got even happier when he heard the sigh. “Fine. One bout, but if I don’t like it we’re never discussing this again. Deal?” 

“Deal!”

“But… There is one more thing,” he mumbled. He sent him a look, more of a glare than anything, and sighed again. “What?” he asked. “I need you to help me convince Evan to go too.” A groan left Tyler and he turned his head to glance around, spotting the mentioned man at the concessions counter. “No,” he looked to Anthony, plead in his voice. “Look, I love Evan, he’s probably one of my closest friends, after you, but he is the worst person to convince into doing things,” he complained. “Oh come on, Tyler. I already talked to him about joining- I just need you to help me convince him into actually watching a bout.” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No-”

“I’ll give you a free snack coupon!”

It took a long moment after that offer was made for Tyler to stare Anthony in the eyes. “Really?” he asked. “Yeah! Free snack if you help me get Evan to watch,” he promised. “...Fine.”

Tyler begrudgingly followed Anthony over to where Evan was sitting. His arms crossed and the Canadian look up right in time to see them. “Ah! About time you made it, Ty, I was starting to get worried,” he laughed softly. “Worried about what? Some idiot kidnapped me?” he joked back, and Evan rolled his eyes. “No, that you somehow made a new friend to hangout with,” he fired, “Actually, that’d probably be something to celebrate.” Anthony snickered as Tyler fought back a smile to try and look offended. Then, he sat down across from Evan at the table and Anthony sat by Tyler. “Who you got on the counter?” Evan asked, not looking back and instead focusing on tying his skates. “Janet,” Anthony answered back, “She’s pretty mad about it.” 

Evan chuckled and nodded a small bit before sitting up straight and grabbing his drink. “So, what’d you need, Anthony? You don’t usually leave your work just to talk, at least when it's so busy,” he pointed out. “I want you to go to a bout with me and Tyler,” he stated, straight to the point. Evan blinked. “A bout?” he asked. “A derby game,” Anthony corrected. “Oh,” he mumbled, messing with the straw in his cup before he nodded some. “Is this about you wanting me to join that team your making?” he followed up. Anthony nodded firmly. “Yeah! I already got Tyler to say maybe!”

Evan glanced from Tyler to Anthony, his brows furrowing as he took a sip from his drink and signaled for him to keep talking. “Come on, Evan, think about it,” Anthony edged, “You get to hit people and go fast in a circle- its kinda like hockey!” The Canadian then huffed after he swallowed. “I’m not telling you again- it's nothing like hockey,” he pointed out and then glanced off. “But… I guess I can go to one game with you two and check it out,” he decided, nodding to confirm it. “Only on one condition, though” he quickly added. Anthony nodded, already celebrating getting Evan to agree; “Yes, anything!” Evan chuckled and looked at Tyler. “Ty’s gotta wear an outfit I choose for him at the game.” 

Tyler’s face paled and he glared, already knowing the outfit he was talking about. “No.”

Anthony blinked, confusion washing over his face as he glanced to Tyler, and then Evan. “What?” he asked. 

“Ty’s gotta wear an outfit I want him to wear at the game,” he repeated, not breaking eyecontact with Tyler, his grin widening. “No- Anthony, come on! Don’t let him do that- we can get someone else!” he pleaded. Anthony looked between the two again before his gaze just focused on Tyler. “Come on Tyler,” he mumbled, nudging him gently. “Why don’t you just do what he wants?” Tyler glared at him. “No! Cause I know what he wants and he is  _ not _ getting it!”

\--

Tyler couldn’t believe he was letting Evan choose what he wore. He stared at Evan as he rummaged through his closet excitedly, looking for one specific box Tyler  _ knew _ he had and hated it. “Why do you even keep it?” he asked. “It’s  _ stupid _ ,” he added in a grumble. Evan paused, taking a moment to look back at him with a grin. “It was a gift to you, and if you aren’t going to keep it, I am.” 

He turned and Tyler fell silent, though his thoughts were basically loud enough for Evan to hear.

Finally, Evan grinned and pulled out a large box. It had taken some moving of things and random objects, but here it was. He moved to the bed and placed it down happily, letting Tyler reluctantly open it and groan at the sight. “Well? Hurry up and change! Anthony will be here any minute,” Evan chuckled and moved to leave the room.

Looking at the clothes in the box, Tyler sighed and got started. He took a hat off the top and placed it onto the bed. The hat was stupid, it had supidly large, blue cat ears on it that made Tyler cringe. Then, he pulled out a shirt. It was hot pink and had a paw print design on it. There was also a pair of hot pink pants with a similar design to match. 

Then, to top it all off was a jacket with a realistic print of a cat's body. 

He was going to look fucking rediculoud.

He hated his life too much sometimes.

Regardless, he changed into the clothes and walked out of the room, fighting back his embarrassment. Though, it all returned when he got to the living room and Evan saw him nearly immediately. 

“Oh my god-” the Canadian snickered and then laughed, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. “You look so-so,” he couldn’t get the words out. Tyler rolled his eyes and flipped him off. “Whatever, fuck you.”

Then, there was a knock at the door to signal it was time to head out.

\--

Anthony had, had a similar reaction to Evan’s when he saw Tyler’s outfit. He wheezed and laughed too hard for his own good, but he got over it quickly in place of his own excitement. 

The entire trip to the skate park was about how much they were going to enjoy the bout, how much fun they were going to have. Even after they had gotten inside and seated it was still just him blabbering on.

“They’re so-so cool! I promise you’ll both enjoy this and-”

Tyler put his hand on Anthony’s mouth. “Okay, we get it. Calm down, dude,” he mumbled. After getting a nod, he removed his hand. Then, he jumped in his seat after hearing a voice. “Tyler?” he turned his head, fear raising in hm. More people he knew meant more people not letting him live down the fact that he wore this outfit, meaning more jokes, meaning- wait. 

“Luke?” he asked, snickering.

The man in front of him grinned and crossed his arms. “The one and only,” he chuckled. “What’re you doin’ here? I didn’t know you liked derby,” he asked, curious. Tyler shrugged. “I don’t know if I do. My friend dragged me out here to watch. What are you doing here and-” he giggled, “With bunny ears?” Luke blinked and then chuckled. “These?” he gestured up, “Aren’t mine. I stole them from Ryan. He came with me this time, but I usually regular the bouts,” he explained. And, aren’t you one to talk, cat boy?” 

Tyler decided to ignore the comment, not wanting to linger on the topic of his clothes. “No way is Ryan here,” he spoke, genuinely surprised. “Oh, yeah. It's his first time at one of these too,” he replied, “I wanted to get him introduced to a new sport.” Tyler nodded, and glanced over to his friends, who were both sort of looking at him in confusion. Which, that made him confused until he let out an ‘oh’.

“Right. Luke,” he looked at him again, smiling some, “This is Evan and Anthony, my friends. You and Ryan should come sit with us.” Luke smiled at the other two, getting polite smiles in turn. “Sounds great!” he agreed. “I’ll go find, Ry and tell him we’re over here,” he added and turned to walk away. 

They all grew more excited for the bout.

\--

The bout had started off good, the teams getting introduced and the first few rotations going well. 

Tyler was really getting into it, yelling at the skaters, encouraging the team he was rooting for, the Derby Dolls, and getting just overly excited.

“Keep going!” Tyler shouted, watching as the girl quickly moved her way out of the group and onto the turn. The crowd cheered excitedly as well. “Yeah! You kick their asses, AnnihilateHer!” he shouted, gripping the edge of his seat. He was having a better time than he thought he would. 

Evan watched the girl quickly move her way around one that tried to stop her, his eyes wide in amazement and his smile wide. “Good job!” he shouted, hoping his encouragement would reach her as she sped a corner. 

Tyler watched her with careful eyes and then he glared at the ref who called her, managing to hear it was a backblock- like the eighth one called to night (not on just her). “She wasn’t anywhere near her back! Open your fucking eyes!” he yelled at the ref and he kicked the wall in front of him. He’s done it several times already.

Anthony laughed gently. He was glad his friends were enjoying themselves. “I told you both you’d like it,” he teased as the jam ended, the next one setting up to be a power jam. Tyler looked at him, his eyes sparkling and his grin crazily wide. “Dude this is  _ sick _ ! It’s so fucking cool- I can’t believe they’d allow a sport like this,” he laughed. “It’s wild,” he chuckled. “You’re wild,” Evan snickered, “You’ve kicked that wall a billion times now, and I think you’re voice is loud enough the refs hear you the last few times. Control yourself,” he teased and got a punch to the arm in turn. “Shut up and let me have this,” he stated, but there wasn’t any spite or sarcasm, he was still smiling and having a good time. This was fun! 

He looked to Ryan and Luke, who were in a similar state, though Luke was calmer due to having seen this all live so many times. 

“And she just slammed into her-” Ryan exclaimed, hands flailing as he tried to explain. “Yeah, I know, Ry. I saw it,” Luke laughed softly and he looked at him with wide eyes full of awe. “They didn’t flinch, Luke! That’s amazing! This is really cool-” he looked to the track as a new pack formed. “Can you imagine if I did that?” 

Luke tilted his head a bit. “Ryan, if I could imagine you doing it, I’d already be doing it,” he answered and Ryan huffed a little. “Really, Luke! Think about it! It’d be so much fun to play together- to learn how to do this cool stuff and-”

“You know, you can play it,” Anthony answered him. Ryan paused and looked back, curiosity in his eyes. “What?” he asked. “You can totally play it. In fact, I’m making a mens team- if you want to play,” he offered and Ryan stared before grinning wide. “No way.”

“I’ll do it,” Luke followed, gaining eyes. “I’ll totally play. Sounds fun.” Ryan pursed his lips. “It does sound really fun,” he agreed.

Tyler looked at Ryan, nodding. “I was the first to join, can confirm it's very fun-” “You didn’t want to join- plus, you haven’t even  _ played _ yet,” Anthony cut in and Tyler looked at him with a glare. “I was the first you asked which makes me first to join,” he stuck his tongue out at him, and Anthony stuck his out in turn before they both chuckled. “I was second to join then!” Evan declared, snickering. 

Luke looked at Ryan as he spoke. “I was third. You wanna be fourth Ry? Come on, you wanna do what those awesome girls are doin?” he asked, encouraging him to join. Ryan bit his lip lightly, thinking it over before he nodded. “Yeah… Yeah! I do! I wanna do that shit too! Consider me on the team! Whenever it's actually made anyways,” he grinned. 

Anthony couldn’t believe his team was actually beginning to form. 

\--

The bout ended on a good note, the team they were rooting for winning and Anthony treated his friends to dinner (he even took out Ryan and Luke- they were going to be on his team after all so he figured he’d get to know them). 

But, when he got home and sat down to start putting preparations for the team together, he finally got hit with a realization;

Making a team was harder than Anthony initially thought. 

He had to advertise out to get more people. Four weren’t enough to cut it- it wasn’t even enough to start practicing (five being a good place to start). He also had the issue of needing to register his team, get jerseys, budgeting, getting forms and waivers. 

He needed some help.

He ran his hands over his face, and sighed. This wasn’t too good. Who could he get to help? He didn’t know anybody else who seemed to show an interest in coaching the sport, and it didn’t seem like the type of thing he could drop a flyer for.

He thought over people, thinking of names he hadn’t thought of for a good while until one hit him with a good familiarity and made the lightbulb in his head go off as he grabbed his phone.

Anthony stared at his phone, eyeing the profile he had quickly pulled up on Facebook- thankfully they were friends already. He was hesitant, of course. He hadn’t talked to Brock in years. Was this weird? He fidgeted a bit with the device before he sucked up his worries and quickly typed a message. When he finished it, he patiently waited, running his hand through his hair. 

\-- 

A yawn left Brock’s lips as he sat his bag down on his bed. His clothes were stained with a drink some lady spilled on him, and he couldn’t wait to get them off. 

God he hated his job. He was the  _ nicest _ person he could be, yet someone was always ready to complain. The fast food industry could die. But, that thought made him laugh a little. Like this country would let fast food die. 

He shook his head and got changed quickly before he finally got into bed and looked at his phone, only to see he got a message from… Anthony? 

He stared at his screen, eyeing the message a few times over in surprise. Why would Anthony of all people be messaging him this late? Or now? He hadn’t even talked to him for the last few years. Regardless of that thought, he opened the message curiously and read through it quickly, a smile crossing his face momentarily before confusion hit.

‘Wanna help coach a bunch of dumbasses with my dumbass?’

The idea of himself coaching didn’t sound right, but the phrasing of the request was funny and it did keep Brock’s attention, especially as three dots appeared at the bottom.

‘Roller derby, I mean. You wanna help coach it? Adult league.’

A sudden feeling hit at the mention of the sport. He had loved playing it as a child, really. It was dangerous- despite the gear they wore, but the team experience is something he always held onto, even after he aged out at 18. But, the idea of coaching it? It had never crossed his mind. Until now, and it was till laughable. However, an opportunity to meet new people is always nice, and he did need a change in setting from where he was now.

He especially needed the latter. Quickly, he responded back.

‘More details would be nice, like where you’re living these days. But, I’m in.’

\--

Brock hummed as he wiped down the kitchen counter. His roommate was asleep, which gave him a good chance to clean up a bit before he had to worry about cooking- because like hell he was trusting Lui in the kitchen again.

He kept slipping into little thoughts though about Anthony’s offer. Anthony didn’t actually live too far from him, he learned- after getting a response from the other, so it wasn’t hard to start planning on moving closer to the area if he were to actually take up the coaching position. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” He jumped a little and looked up from the counter before sighing as his eyes landed on his friend, who was sitting in front of him at the counter. “Don’t scare me like that, Lui,” he mumbled before standing up straight. “Sorry, just thought I’d kick you from you daze before someone else did,” he spoke, a bit genuine and a smile went with it that Brock could resist. “It’s fine,” he passed it off, “Thanks for snapping me out of it, actually.” 

The shorter nodded and kicked his feet lightly before speaking; “So, you gonna answer me?” Brock took a minute before nodding a little. “I was offered a coaching position,” he answered, “I’ve been considering taking it up. I’m supposed to go meet the… team they have so far and the actual coach.” Lui beamed. “You should do it!” he nearly squealed. “It’ll be good for you, Brock! Get you out of your comfort zone,” he added, “Plus- I can totally go with you to the meeting, right?” The brunette grew confused at that request. “Why…” he looked him over, a suspicious look to his gaze, “why would you want to go to the meeting?” he asked and Lui chuckled. “As your backup, incase stuff goes wrong, of course!” he chuckled. “I’m a tough cookie!” he squealed out, “I’ll fight anybody if they don’t like ya!” Brock snickered softly and shook his head. “Fine, yeah. You can come, but you better behave,” he threatened. “When do I not behave?” 

The look he sent him made Lui giggle. “Fine, whatever you say,  _ Dad _ ,” he taunted. “I told you to stop calling me that! You’re older than me,” he complained and pouted. “You’re more mature,” he shrugged.

Brock hated to admit it but; “Fair point… just please stop calling me that.”

“Fine,” he agreed, but they both knew it wouldn’t last long. “What are you coaching for anyways?” he asked. Brock shrugged a little, glancing to the counter. “Roller derby?” he mumbled. Lui took a moment, and then nodded. “Oooh, yeah. That sport you played forever ago. I remember you talkin’ about it when you had your parents over,” he smiled. “Cool!” The taller smiled and nodded. “Yeah… cool. I’m actually really excited,” he chuckled. “I’ve actually really missed the sport, I’m excited to have an opportunity to coach! Plus, Anthony was really nice when I met him back then. I’m hoping he’s still nice now.”

\--

They pulled up to the cafe where they were all meeting. Brock did a once over in his head to make sure he was definitely ready. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked over to Lui. “You’re gonna be great, Brock,” he reassured with a smile. “And I’ll be with ya,” he added, chuckling. Brock returned the smile and nodded. “Yeah… This’ll be great.” 

They got out of the car and headed into the small building. Brock glanced around once they entered but he paused once he heard his name. “Brock?”

He looked to a table that was pushed together to sit eight. His eyes landed on a particular brunette, who was already standing up with a wide grin. “Anthony?” he replied back, his lips turning upwards quickly and he felt a relaxed feeling hit him. He heard Lui mumble a “told ya so” from beside him, but he chose to ignore it in favor of moving to meet Anthony in a loose hug. 

“Man- it’s been years!” Anthony exclaimed, laughing softly. “Hell yeah it has- You’ve gotten a lot taller,” he chuckled and gave him a little squeeze before they pulled apart. “Really, I can’t believe the first thing you say to me after years if askin’ if I want to coach,” Brock shook his head with a laugh to follow. “I can’t believe you agreed!” he replied and they both smiled and grinned. 

After their quick reunion, Brock grabbed Lui’s arm gently and led him with them to the table, where Brock was introduced to the team, and he introduced Lui.

The meeting went well, everything got sorted out fine, Brock and Anthony went over things they remembered from when they played, they went over rules- Anthony talked about rules that had changed from when he played to now, and wavers were passed out. 

Though, as Lui listened and watched, h grew more curious till finally- “You can sign me up.” 

Brock and Anthony both fell quiet, and eyes were on Lui, who stared back in entertainment. “What?” Brock asked, but his smile turned fond. “I want to join. Sign me up, hand me a waiver. It sounds fun.” Anthony took a moment before he grinned wide and excitedly handed over the paper. “Great! God- I was just about to tell you all we wouldn’t be able to practice till we got another person! But now we can!” Anthony beamed.

A nod came from Lui, and they finished off with a few more basic rules and safety regulations. Then, it was just them all getting to know each other and having some fun hanging out. 

Lui stood side by side with Tyler, the group laughing. “You really gonna play? You’re so short,” Evan teased and Lui crossed his arms. “I’m gonna be your worst nightmare if you comment on my height again,” he shot back, looking up at him playfully glare. Ryan laughed softly. “You’re just a giant Tyler,” he commented and Tyler rolled his eyes before glancing off. “Fuck off.” 

The team was slowly coming together and excitement lingered in the air. They couldn’t wait till they could start practicing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to finish character intros (except Jaren's) and get some dynamics kinda set?

Luke crossed his arms as Ryan knocked on the door again, both pouting as they waited for their friend. “Jon! Hurry up!” A noise came back through the door in response and it opened to reveal their tired friend. “Bout time,” Luke chuckled and Jon rolled his eyes as he rubbed his eyes. “I was napping, sorry,” he mumbled and closed the door before stuffing his keys into his jacket’s pocket, along with his phone. “Whatever,” Ryan passed it off, “Lets up and go! Joe and Mark should already be there!” He giggled, which was a clear sign he was excited. 

Despite Jon’s clear dread, he still followed them to the car and kept quiet until he saw the busy building.    
  
“A skate park?” he mumbled, raising a brow. It did make sense. Ryan and Luke had gone on and on about how excited they were to be joining the derby team that was forming, but to celebrate with what you were doing? He figured it’d be like celebrating getting an office job by doing paperwork. 

But, again, he kept quiet and went along with it.    
  
Jon glanced nervously around the rink as they walked in after paying admission, hanging tight to Luke and Ryan as they led him around what was definitely not his comfort zone. “Look, I know you both wanna celebrate your new thing- but couldn’t we have gone somewhere… less… people-ish?” he asked, cringing inwardly as he caught another look at the skate floor. “Jon. Our new thing is skating. We wanted to celebrate by skating. You didn’t have to come,” Luke commented, shrugging. Jon pouted. “Yeah I did! I wanna support you- just,” he sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket. “I don’t know, you know crowds aren’t my particular favorite,” he emphasized the particular part. He really wasn’t a fan. “We know,” Ryan agreed, “You don’t have to skate, Jon.” 

Somehow Jon knew that was a lie. He knew his friends well enough, he knew at some point they’d try to get him out there. But, for now he did enjoy the idea of not having to face too many people right away.

“Yeah, well you both also did show up at my house,” he added, “Prolly woulda kidnapped me if I didn’t come.” He chuckled and the other two did as well. But, no one denied it. 

They continued to move towards the back so they could meet at their usual table, until;

“Hey! Ryan, Luke!” The two paused and turned before grinning wide. “Tyler!” Ryan beamed and moved forward, pulling him into an excited hug. “How’s it going? You got your gear yet?” he asked as he pulled back. “Hell yeah I did!” he pointed down and eyes landed on his new pair of skates. Luke whistled. “Woah. Fancy! How much?” Tyler shrugged. “90? Anthony hooked me up.”

While they talked, Jon’s eyes moved to the male besides Tyler who looked just as awkward with the conversation. He kept his eyes on his skates, that was, until they glanced up and met with his own. 

Jon jumped lightly and he glanced off before he heard a chuckle and quickly looked back to see him smiling. “Hi,” he greeted. He searched for words but what came out was; “Hi-ey?” Another chuckle left the noirette and his smile widened before he turned to skate off. Jon stared for a moment, curiosity building and he watched as Tyler looked after him as he skated. “Evan! Come back here! I need my wallet!” he yelled, quickly apologizing for cutting the conversation short, before turning to skate after him.

Luke must have caught him staring because when he met his eyes he got a knowing look and a teasing smirk. “Shut up,” he got out before a word could be uttered from the other, and Luke put his hands up defensively. “I wasn’t gonna say nothin,” he argued.

Jon gave him a look and then the group was moving again, with Ryan making it known he was confused and whining about it.

He smiled as he spotted two other friends. “Mark, Joe,” he greeted and two looked from their phones, smiling back. “Hey guys,” Mark greeted. “Hi!” Joe greeted as well.    
  
The group conversed a bit and the night went on and eventually the crowd had died down enough for Luke and Ryan to drag Jon to the skate floor.    
  
Now, it wasn’t like Jon couldn’t skate. He was perfectly fine with it, he had fine enough balance for it and he could keep his speed up enough to not make anyone annoyed. 

What was bothering him was the noirette lapping him and taking little glances at him along with Luke’s teasing.    
  
Finally, the next lap came and Jon wasn’t ready to be passed, so he picked up the speed. He heard Luke chuckling, but he didn’t care, he didn’t want to get passed again. Yet, after two laps, Jon’s speed broke some and he slowed, but surprisingly, so did the other as he came up beside him and kept a steady pace with him before holding a hand to the side as an offer. “I’m Evan,” he grinned. Jon blinked and then took it, though the position was a bit awkward to hold, even if it was only a few seconds. “Jonathan.” 

Evan smiled and their hands separated. “Well, Jonathan, were you trying to compete with me a second ago?” he asked, a tease that reached Jon’s cheeks as he turned a bit red. “What? No! I was not- I was just skating!” he defended, “If anything you were reading into it. And, even if I was competing, it was because you were setting up an invitation.” 

What surprised him was the fact that statement wasn’t denied. In fact, he got a nod. “Yeah, I was,” he admitted and laughed. “I was hoping you’d start going faster so I wouldn’t have to talk to Luke yet, the guy’s kind of intimidating,” he admitted before chuckling. Jon snorted. “Luke? Intimidating? Did you see the guy you were with earlier- he was an actual giant!” Evan laughed. “Tyler? Oh yeah. He’s a literal giant, came down from a beanstalk and everything. But, don’t tell him I said that because he will come after me and make the ground shake.” 

They both laughed.

Evan was actually really nice, and pretty funny. Jon found himself smiling as he exited the skate floor to grab a drink, but it dropped nearly immediately as he heard Luke. “Jon,” he cooed, “That was so cute! You made a friend!” He looked at him after he took a sip from his cup and flipped him off. “Shut up,” he grumbled, arms crossing after. “But off of that, you know- you skate really well! You could totally play with me and Ryan.” Jon snorted from just the thought of that. “What? No way,” he passed it off. “No, really Jon. You definitely could! And, you know that funny noirette plays with us right?”

Jon looked at him, contemplating for a moment before he sighed.

He couldn’t just deny that, now could he?

\--

Evan sighed dreamily as he sat at his usual table with Tyler, and their newly found buddy, John- well, he was Tyler’s friend, but he was Evan’s new found buddy.

“Dude, be lovestruck somewhere else, it’s gross,” Tyler chuckled and Evan pouted lightly as he blushed. “I’m not lovestruck, Ty. Just amused. Luke’s got cute friends,” he smiled fondly. “Plus, people who bully you are friends of mine,” he added, getting kicked under the table gently for the comment. 

“You both are gross,” John pointed out. “You’re mushy, and you’re Tyler,” he joked, gaining laughs and a punch. “Anyways,” the blonde continued, “I looked over the papers ya got me and…” he paused before pulling a folder out of his skating bag and put it on the table. “I filled them out. You can give them to you’re coach. I also applies to become an NSO so you better be thankful.”

Tyler grabbed the folder and looked through the papers, smiling wide. “Dude! Sweet!” he commented and paused as John shook his head. “Jaren did a lot more convincing to be fair. Sense he’s friends with Anthony he got some better information and points, sense what he used to convince him worked on me,” he shrugged. 

That confused Tyler though. “Jaren got offered a place on the team?” he asked. “Nah, he got offered a… uhm,” he paused as he searched for the name, “Sports doctor position.” Evan raised a brow. “EMT?” John snapped and nodded. “That’s the bitch. He was offered to be the team’s EMT. HE agreed to do it when he can.”

That was interesting to learn.

\--

Lui stared intently at the tv, watching a movie that was on as Brock made them dinner. He huffed as he heard a knock at the door though. “Brock, the door is making noise!” He could hear Brock’s eye roll from the kitchen as he replied back; “Open it then!”

Of course he listened, standing up from the couch while grumbling and moving to the door. He opened it without much of a thought and screeched as he was pulled into a tight hug, that lifted him up, quickly and spun around. “Lui!” He relaxed quickly at the tone. “David? David! You’re home!- You’re home?”

He was put down and he stared up at his friend with a questioning gaze. David shuffled lightly before putting his hands out and jazzing them a bit. “Surprise?” he mumbled sheepishly before chuckling and glancing off. “Sorry if it’s sudden,” he added, “Visit included.” He glanced down the hallway. “Brian’s already unpacking, I wanted to stop and say hi, though! I missed ye so much!” He laughed gently and Lui hummed. “Doesn’t answer why you’re home early,” he raised a brow and David sighed. “I love Ireland, but I missed my house and my bed,” he smiled sheepishly, “Plus… I might’ve scheduled our tickets wrong?” 

Lui laughed. Brock called out for him. “Lui! Dinner’s done!” 

“Oh- I have to eat,” he sent an apologetic smile to David, “But- you should go grab Brian and come over! I know Brock’s made enough to feed a town, and it’ll be nice to see you both!” David shook his head. “Brian can’t, I’m afraid, after he unpacks he’s headin’ to bed. But I’ll stay!”

The night passed and David was talking with Lui happily and helping pick up. He insisted on helping sense he stayed for dinner, which Brock couldn’t deny sense he really did just want to head to bed so he could get sleep for work later. 

“So you’re just joinin’ the team? No experience?” he asked and Lui nodded. “Yep! And, so far everyone’s been really nice! We’ve had one practice already too, but it wasn’t even a practice, just… us going over basic rules and warmups we can do.” He smiled a bit and laughed. David hummed and nodded. “Sounds fun,” he glanced at him and finished up the dishes before stretching. “You should join,” the shorter added, “You’d probably enjoy it.” 

“I don’t know, Lui,” he mumbled, a tone to his voice that showed he did consider it. “I don’t think I’m built for that sorta sport. Seems more like Brian’s thing,” he added. “Brian can do it too! But I think it’d be fun, like, something we could do together and have fun with,” he shrugged. “Just to try it.” 

\--

Marcel hummed softly as he looked through his phone, leaning on the arm rest and occasionally glancing up to see what SCotty was doing on the tv. But, his attention was grabbed by a text he got from David.

‘Was just offered to play on a roller derby team. Want in?’

He blanked and tapped the text to read it a few more times. 

‘What?’

He asked in return, curiosity built in him.

‘Want to play on a derby team? Supposed to be really fun.’

He snorted and glanced to Scotty. “Wanna play roller derby?” He got a glance and then his friend looked to the screen again with a shrug. “I mean? Seems like a free pass to a quicker death, count me in,” he joked. “Dude, we talked about this,” Marcel chuckled. But, the opportunity that risen did seem pretty fun.

‘I’ll think about it. Might have to check out a practice to make sure it’s legit. If I can.’

It sounded fun.


End file.
